Save Me
by Little Miss Whitlock
Summary: Edward travels to a land far, far from Forks to embark on an epic adventure. A/H. Twilight/Shrek. My entry into the SMC contest!


**Steamy Movie Crossover Contest**

**Name of story: Save Me**

**Penname: Little Miss Whitlock**

**Movie or TV Show: Shrek**

**Main Character Pairing: Edward/Bella, (A/H)**

**POV: Edward**

**To read the rest of the entries go to the Steamy Movie Crossover Contest C2.**

**If you want to see the rules for this contest go to TheThreeSmutketeers profile page.**

**Or**

**ObessingoverEdward, Jayeliwood, or TheSpoiltOne-amanda2505 profile pages.**

**If you have any questions about the contest, contact them.**

**Contest ends February 5, 2009**

**If you'd like to see the other entries in this contest, check out the C2.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, its characters, the movie Shrek, a Mini Cooper, or any of the towns I listed in this—in fact, I've never even been to any of them, sadly.**

**  
A/N: I want to thank my beta/best friend (Little Miss Masen), and my homegirls (Hammondgirl and AHelm) for pretty much being awesome and helping me! vfps + hearts!**

******Save Me******

Her pictures were everywhere—in the tabloids, on billboards, all over the television. You couldn't even blink without hearing her name or seeing her face. Princess Isabella. She was beautiful – that, I couldn't deny. But as much as I wanted to entertain the fact that she had kissable lips, I knew she would never go for me. I was an ogre, a monster.

But at least I was better than that douche wad that paparazzi always seemed to catch her with. I knew, just as well as everyone else, that he was only with her for the status and the publicity. I had the unfortunate luck of going to school with Mike Newton, and although I hated him with a passion, he seemed to take a liking to me, and continued to pursue a friendship with me…when he wanted something.

I was sitting in my small apartment, enjoying the solitude, when my cell phone began to vibrate across the coffee table to the sounds of "Thank You for the Venom" by My Chemical Romance. I flipped open the phone. "Hello?" I asked dejectedly.

"Edward, old friend! So good to hear you in good spirits!"

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?" I asked sarcastically, hoping Lord Douchewad Mike would get right to the point.

"I was hoping you could do me a favor…just a small one, for your old pal? I'd make it worth your while…"

"What would you give me?" I asked, my interest suddenly piqued.

"Well, I know you've had your eye on that lakeside property at Lake Roosevelt…and if you help me out, I might be able to gift you an acre or five…"

My heart stopped. I could build a nice home there. "What do I have to do?"

Mike laughed. "It's not like I'm going to ask you to do a drug deal—but this is serious. Isabella has gone into hiding from the press. I know where she is, but she won't let me see her or come get her. So, I need you to go and get her for me."

"And if I do that, you'll give me the property at Lake Roosevelt?"

"Of course. It's quite simple. Just be as quick as possible."

"Alright, I'll do it. Where is she?" I grabbed a pencil and paper, ready to write down an address.

"She's staying at the Black Castle on the Cullen Manor property. "

"In Spoons?" I asked, shocked.

"Yes, in Spoons, Edward—are you feeling alright?"

"Isn't Spoons next to Hoboken?"

Mike let out a laugh. "Yes, I will text you the address and you can Google it. Get started. And Edward? Thanks. I know you'll take good care of her." He hung up the phone before I could get in another word.

I pinched the bridge of my nose. _Was this happening? Had I just agreed to go rescue Princess Isabella from Spoons?_

I packed a bag with some clothes and left the small, dreary town of Forks.

********

I had just boarded the train that would be taking me to Spoons—I would pick up a rental car there that Mike had arranged for me. I put my iPod speakers in my ears and threw it on shuffle. The warm sounds of the Vitamin String Quartet soothed me as they began playing covers of all my favorite songs. I felt my shoulders relax and I began to melt into the seat. Rain was pattering against the window, creeping down the pane in long strokes. I wasn't sorry to be leaving this town at all—I would come back with my own property and a chance to start over again.

I felt someone take the seat next to me. Not two seconds after, I felt a sharp poke to my shoulder blade. I whipped my head around, only to come face to face with a large man sporting the biggest grin I had ever seen.

"Hi! I'm Emmett, who are you?"

I pulled the speakers from my ears. "What did you say?"

He shook his head. "I am Emmett, who are you?"

"Edward."

"Well, nice to meet you, new friend! Where ya headed?"

"Spoons," I said as curtly as possible, trying to end the conversation.

"Isn't that near Hoboken? Why on earth are you going to Spoons?"

"Business."

"Not much of a talker, are ya, Eddie boy?"

"No, and if you don't mind, I'd like to be left alone." I didn't even bother correcting him about my name; I just wanted him to shut up.

His eyes sparkled. "Well I'm excited about our journey together!"

"Together?" I asked warily.

He nodded. "Yes! I mean, I don't have anywhere to go—I was going to let the wind take me. And then I met you; so I think fate's telling me to help you out in Spoons! What do you say?"

"No—you can't. I'm sorry."

"Aw, why not? Every hero needs a good sidekick? I swear I'll behave! I'm not messy, and I can make waffles!"

"I'm not a hero," I sighed.

He shook his head. He was a persistent and stubborn mule.

"You're not giving up are you?" I asked skeptically.

He smiled even wider. "Thanks for taking me on! Now what are we doing?"

I leaned closer to him. "You can't tell anyone this."

He held up his large pinky. "I swear."

I tucked my pinky with his and we shook. "Okay, I'm going to pick up Princess Isabella for a friend."

Emmett did a victory fist pump. "Oh, sweet! Edward and Emmett are going to be Knights in Shining Armor! This definitely calls for waffles! Or a parfait!"

********

Emmett continued to question and annoy me the rest of the train ride. I fell asleep at some point, but I'm sure he talked even through that. I slept fitfully, with recurring dreams of Princess Isabella being locked away in a castle, waiting for her prince to come. But instead, she would be met with me.

Emmett nudged me, hard. "Ed, man, wake up—we're getting off here!"

I groaned and rubbed my chin, wiping off a bit of drool that had accumulated during my nap. I ran my hand through my hair and stood up, trying to shake the sleepless dream away. I pulled out the piece of paper that I had written the confirmation number on for the rental car and pulled out my cell phone.

"Mr. Masen? Your ride is already waiting for you at the station," a voice said over the phone.

"How did you know---"

"It's all taken care of, Mr. Masen. Your car is waiting in the lot. It'll have a folder of instructions and directions inside. The license plate is BADBOY2."

I sighed. _Lord Douchewad Mike Newton._ He always had stupid tricks up his sleeve. I hung up the phone and looked over to Emmett. "Well, let's get this show on the road."

"Edward and Emmett on a whirlwind adventure!" Emmett said, dragging me to the parking lot. "Ok, now where is our noble steed?"

I searched the lot, and my eyes fell upon the embarrassing license plate. I pointed at the white Mini-Cooper.

Emmett let out a low whistle. "Well ain't that somethin' to write home about…"

I sighed. "Newton—he's a sick and twisted bastard."

"Well, no time like the present to rescue the damsel! Come on, Prince Edward!"

I slid into the driver's seat and watched as Emmett crammed his enormous body into the passenger side. "I am not a prince."

"We'll see about that…" he suggested. "My sister, Alice, told me before I left home, that something big was gonna happen. And I don't ever go against her, man. Trust me."

I pulled out of the parking lot and listened to the directions coming off the GPS. We headed off down the highway for about 20 minutes before Emmett began to whine.

"Edward, I'm real thirsty—are we there yet?"

"Emmett, we just left! It's going to be another 2 hours…can't you make it?"

"I think I have to pee…"

I sighed. "Seriously?"

And so it went for the next two hours. We finally pulled off at the exit for Spoons, and drove down a long and winding road before we pulled up at a wrought-iron gate that read Cullen Manor.

"Cullen Manor? Whoo doggies, Princess, here we come!" Emmett announced.

"Can you open the gate?" I asked, a headache pulsing through me.

Emmett squeezed himself out of the Cooper and opened the gate. I pulled through and he climbed back in. "Now, let's get that Princess!"

We parked in front of Black Castle…well as close as we could get. There was a large wooden bridge leading up to the castle. I pinched the bridge of my nose. _Of course this wouldn't be easy_.

Emmett clasped his hands together. "Oh man, I don't wanna cross that—it looks scary."

"Don't be a baby. Let's get this over with." I grabbed his arm and pushed him down the bridge in front of me. About half way through, Emmett turned to look at me. His eyes were huge.

"I—I—I'm going back."

"Emmett, we're almost there. Come on," I said as I walked forward, pushing him across the bridge. We kept up the tango until I had successfully pushed him off the bridge and over to the castle. He looked up and smiled.

"We made it!" He did another victory fist pump and kissed the ground dramatically.

We entered Black Castle, and it was definitely spooky. It was dark and cold, with bricks lining the walls. Lights were barely lit and it smelled damp. "I feel like I'm in the Twilight Zone," I muttered.

"Who's there?" We heard a voice ask.

Emmett and I looked at each other. "Uhm…"

And then she walked out. She was tall, with long blonde hair, and dangerous curves. She was wearing a fiery red dress that was low-cut, exposing her breasts for the entire world to see. Emmett's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" she asked in a seductive voice.

"Uh…uh…we're looking for Princess Isabella," Emmett stammered.

The woman clicked her tongue and smirked. "Oh, she's not going anywhere. And neither are you." She grabbed Emmett by his collar and began dragging him away. I heard her murmur something about "unleashing the dragon" before I shuddered and tuned out.

Now that Emmett was preoccupied with the fiery woman, I began roaming the halls, looking for Princess Isabella. I had to find her. I wandered down the hall until I came across an elevator. I pushed the button and waited, unsure of what was going to happen next. With a loud _ding_ the doors opened and I stepped inside. I looked toward the button panel to see there were two options:

_Dragon's Lair and Princess Chamber_

Well, I most certainly was not going to the dragon's lair. I pushed the button for 'Princess Chamber' and the doors closed, the elevator moving upwards. After what felt like 5 minutes, it came to a stop and the doors opened again. I stepped out into the hallway, and knocked softly on the only door that was there.

"Who's there?" I heard a meek voice call out.

"Uhm, Edward?" I called out. _Way to sound like a complete idiot._

I heard movement towards the door. "Are you a Prince?" she asked from the other side.

"Well, not exactly…" I stated, nervous.

"Then what do you want?"

"I'm here to, uh, rescue you?" I asked. I was so confused.

I heard three locks switch before the door handle moved and the door opened. There, staring at me was by far the most attractive woman on the face of the Earth. The magazines didn't do her justice.

She was wearing a white knee-length skirt with a light pink long-sleeved top. Her dark brown hair was wavy around her shoulders and her eyes pierced me, searching for something I wasn't sure I had—a soul.

"And who exactly told you I wanted to be rescued?" She threw her hand on her hip and cocked it to the side.

I gulped. "Well, why would you want to stay here in this bleak castle?"

She thought for a second, her finger on her chin. "You make a good point. Come on, let's go." She grabbed my hand and began dragging me to the elevator. She stopped and turned around. "Wait, you forgot something." She closed her eyes and puckered her lips.

I stood there for a moment, not doing anything and trying not to stare down her top at her breasts. She opened her eyes back up. "Aren't you going to kiss me?" she asked sweetly.

"Why would I kiss you?" As soon as the words came out of my mouth I wanted to take them back.

She looked hurt. "Because the Princess is supposed to be rescued and sealed with true love's kiss…didn't you read the fairytales?"

"Fairytales don't exist in real life, Princess. Let's go." I stepped into the elevator and she followed, not making eye contact with me.

We rode the elevator back to the bottom and I stepped out, looking around for Emmett.

"Are you scared of Rosalie?" she asked, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"Ah, so the dragon has a name. She has my friend…"

She giggled. At that moment, Emmett stepped from around the corner, his arm around the dragon…Rosalie. "I think it's more like he who has her," she mused.

Emmett grinned and nodded. "Princess, I applaud your choice at protection here."

Rosalie punched him in the side.

"Shall we get moving? We don't have all day," I said.

Emmett ran his hand behind his neck, rubbing it and looking down. "Actually, man, I think I might stay here. You know, see what Spoons has to offer…"

I grinned. He was smitten. "Of course, it was a pleasure working with you," I said as I shook his hand. I walked out of the castle and across the bridge—Princess Isabella followed behind silently. I held the door for her as she got in the car. When I slid into the driver's seat, she had a small smirk on her lips again.

"Nice car, bad boy," she teased.

I shook my head. "It's…a friend of mine's." I wasn't sure if I should tell her about Lord Douchewad Newton just yet. I started the car and headed towards the highway and on towards Sporks, which was close to Roswell, New Mexico. I knew we had a trek ahead of us, and hopefully it wouldn't be so bad.

"So, where are you taking me, Prince Edward?" she asked.

"I'm not a Prince at all, Princess Isabella."

"Bella," she said softly. "Please, just call me Bella."

I smiled. "Alright, Bella. But I really am no prince; I'm actually quite the opposite….I'm an ogre."

She looked troubled. "How can you say that about yourself?"

"You don't know what it's like back in Forks, Bella. My kind…well, I'm not exactly well-liked."

"Your kind? Edward…what are you?"

I slapped the steering wheel. "I told you, I am an ogre! I'm ugly, I'm nasty, and I'm disgusting!"

She crossed her arms across her chest. "Well, I don't think so."

"You don't know me," I spat back. "I'm a danger to anyone around me."

"It doesn't matter to me, I know you aren't who you say you are," she said, reaching for my cheek, letting her little hand rest against my 3 days' worth of stubble. I cringed and turned away from her, ashamed of myself.

"You really want to know? What makes me so despicable and vile?"

She nodded. "Yes."

I closed my eyes for a moment before staring straight ahead at the road—I could not look at her while I told her this. "When I was born, my parents didn't want me, so they dropped me at an orphanage. I spent most of my life there, being shuffled in and out of foster homes, but always being sent back, because something 'wasn't right' with me. I kept getting tossed back, a 'bad fit' or 'not quite what we're looking for.' Because I'm messed up, and I'm terrible, and I'm not worthy of love. Everyone I come into contact with throws me away—so I'd rather live life alone."

We drove in silence for hours after that, neither of us wanting to trigger the other. It was getting dark when I figured we should stop for the night. I pulled off in Murfreesboro, and followed the signs to a Holiday Inn. I pulled into the parking lot and got out, grabbing my overnight bag. I then realized that Bella didn't have any clothes.

"Do you need to go buy some clothes?" I asked, breaking the silence.

She shook her head. "No, I'll be spotted. I'll just run next door and get some stuff at the gas station." I handed her $40 and wished her luck.

I went inside and made room arrangements—two rooms with an adjoining door—I had to make sure she was safe and accessible at all times. _Accessible? Damn, Edward, you are a monster._

She came back 15 minutes later or so with a bag, wearing huge aviator-style sunglasses and a smile on her face. She pulled out a trucker hat that was stitched, "Wanna" with a picture of a spoon on it, and stuffed it on my head. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Nice, thanks," I commented. I took her bag from her and led her to the elevator. We took it to the third floor where our rooms were. I handed her a key and told her I was in the room right next door. She nodded and we agreed to meet later on to go out and grab dinner.

I took a hot shower, letting the events of the past few days flood my mind. One day I was sitting in my apartment in Forks, and now I am here rescuing a Princess for an asshole wannabe Prince? Of course, I would never have been lucky enough to win a girl like the Princess on my own—after all, I was an ugly monster.

I threw on some black pants and a grey t-shirt and towel dried my hair. I opened the door that joined our rooms and noted that Bella was still in the shower. I sat down on my bed, my head in my hands, wallowing in self-pity. _I was feeding Bella directly into Lord Douchewad's evil hands. How could I do that to her? I was bought with property. I truly am an ogre._

I heard a stirring from the other room, and saw that Bella had come out of the bathroom. She was wearing long black cotton shorts and a baggy t-shirt that said "Murfreesboro" on it with woodland creatures. As funny as she should have looked, I don't think I had ever seen a woman so beautiful—even in ugly, gas station clothing, she looked like a princess.

I noticed her staring at me as she came and stood in the doorway between our rooms. I didn't dare look up as the inappropriate thoughts in my head were already beginning to make my pants uncomfortable.

She walked over and sat next to me on the bed, her hand resting on my forearm. "Edward? What's wrong?"

I was so angry with myself that I started to shake. She clutched my arm tighter. I looked up at her, hurt in my eyes. "I'm supposed to bring you to Sporks…to Lord Douch-… I mean, Mike Newton."

Her eyes widened and she leaned away from me. "What? Why? I don't want to see him! Why would you even be friends with him?"

I let my eyes fall to the floor. "He paid me off. When I was growing up in the orphanage, I met Mike Newton—he used to be there, too. Until he got adopted by this great family and now lives a fairytale life, while I live in a dark apartment all by myself. We aren't even really friends—he just calls me when he needs favors because he knows I'll do almost anything for money or gifts. I'm sorry; I told you…I'm no good."

"You're not a monster, you're not an ogre, and you aren't 'no good,' Edward. Please."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I just couldn't…"

She shook her head, letting her hand rest on my arm again. "You're only doing what you thought was right, what you had to do."

I looked up at her, and my heart stopped beating. For once in my life, I felt different. When she looked at me with those eyes, I knew she didn't see me as a monster. Bella saw Edward, not _Shrekward_. She was _really _looking _at me_. And I never felt more alive.

"I don't want to go to him," she said softly, letting her index finger trail up and down my arm. "Please, Edward, you have to save me. I need you to save me."

My heart felt like it was going to burst into a million pieces. I stared at her for what felt like hours, but was mere moments. I leaned closer to her face and let her breath fan across me, telling me this was more than real. I closed the gap between us and kissed her. I felt self-conscious and pulled back.

She looked at me. "Why did you stop?" she asked.

"I just thought maybe you didn't…."

She leaned closer to me, almost touching my lips again. "Prince Edward, save me," she whispered as she kissed me passionately.

My mouth began to move in time with hers as she wove her hands into my hair. I grabbed her waist, tugging her closer to me, my fingertips resting just underneath her shirt.

She ground her hips against me, searching for friction. A low groan escaped my mouth and my fingers gripped her tighter. Her hands wandered down to my shirt, pulling it up across my chest. I released my grasp on her and let her pull the shirt up and over my head. Her fingers scraped across my chest sending shivers through me. I picked her up and placed her on the bed, my hands running under her shirt.

"So, so beautiful," I murmured along her neck.

She giggled. "Edward, I am wearing a t-shirt from a gas station."

"Never more beautiful," I said, placing a kiss on her neck.

Her hips arched up against me. "Save me," she begged.

I pushed her shirt up, planting kisses all across her stomach and up between her breasts. She smelled like apples and cinnamon, and it was driving me crazy. "You aren't poisonous are you?"

She looked at me, confused. "What? No…why?"

"I wanted to make sure before I bit into a poisoned apple, my Princess." With that, I bit gently on her neck, enjoying the sounds coming from her.

Her leg brushed against my hip and wrapped behind my thigh, tugging me down closer to her. This caused my now painful and alert erection to press against her, and she bucked her hips up into me.

She pawed at her shirt, sitting up and removing it, exposing her snow white skin. My fingers trailed across her chest, my hand resting just under her breast, taking the full weight of it in my hand. I began to knead gently, as she sucked my bottom lip into her mouth, running her nails skillfully down my back.

Her nimble fingers began their work on my pants, first with the button and then the zipper. She scooted my pants down my legs, pushing them off with the heels of her feet. I grabbed at the waistband of her cotton shorts, and they slid off with ease, obviously too big for her. My fingers ran over the soft silk underwear she was wearing. I slid them off as well.

"Those look much better on the floor," I joked nervously.

She smiled. "I could say the same for yours." She pushed my boxers down, her eyes widening at the sight of my erect penis. "Oh, God, it's…"

I got nervous and looked down. "What? Is it too small, too ugly?"

She smiled and put her hand on my cheek. "It's perfect."

I kissed her again, sliding my tongue into her mouth. She kissed me until she was almost out of breath. "Edward…uhh…..you have to…."

I looked around, wondering what the hell she was talking about. "Have to what?"

"Hurry!" she said, thrusting her hips up into mine.

I let out a moan as I slid into her easily. I thrusted slowly, letting her adjust.

Her nails dug into my back, creating a pain that I thoroughly enjoyed. "Oh, shit, Bella."

She began to meet my thrusts, pulling my body tighter against her. "Edward, more…God, I need more…"

My hands gripped her waist, bringing her body crashing into mine with each thrust. She felt so good—like nothing I had ever experienced before.

I could feel her heartbeat racing underneath me, and it urged me to go faster, deeper. I threw one leg over my shoulder, plunging deeper into her, eliciting more moans and mewls.

Her sounds became louder and words incoherent and I knew she was getting close. I slid my hand between us, pinching her sweet spot. Her moans became more guttural and I felt her clench down. Her face scrunched up and then relaxed as she released herself on me, letting the waves of pleasure roll through her body.

I had never in my entire life seen something so perfect.

A few thrusts later I met my end and lost control inside her. She cooed softly in my ear, bringing me down from my high as I lay panting on her chest.

"Thank you," she said as she ran her fingers softly through my hair. I rolled next to her, scooping her into my chest.

"For what?" I asked, gently rubbing her back.

"For saving me and for believing me when I said you weren't a monster. Because you aren't; I'll say it as many times as I need to until you understand."

I kissed the top of her forehead. "You must be tired, you should sleep. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

I felt her stiffen against me. "Please don't take me to him. I don't want to leave you, Edward."

Her voice sounded so small and so fragile. "My love, I don't think anything could tear me away from you now."

"Where will we go?"

"Someplace far, far away, where Mike Newton can't find us."

She snuggled in deeper to my chest. "Like where?"

"Poughkeepsie, New York?"

She laughed. "You came from Forks, rescued me in Spoons, saved me from Sporks, and are going to take me to Poughkeepsie?"

I kissed her soft lips. "Yes, no one will find us there. Now sleep, Princess."

"Will I wake up and this will all be a dream?" she asked sadly.

I hugged her tighter. "No, you'll wake up and it'll be the start of a happily ever after."

********


End file.
